xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuujo Ōtsutsuki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Zacha Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Lord Yuujo Ōtsutsuki (b. April 15) is a shinigami, the captain of the 21st Division of the Gotei 13, and his lieutenant is Daichi Kurama. He was previously the lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Isshin Shiba. 'History' Early Years Yuujo was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, and grew up in the Ōtsutsuki Mansion in Seireitei. After graduating from the Academy, Yuujo was assigned to the 10th Division, and was eventually promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Yuujo was recommended by Isshin Shiba to become captain, due to his leadership skills, strength and intelligence. He was named the captain of the 21st Division, assigning his Daichi Kurama as his lieutenant. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuujo is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Yuujo is probably best known for his skill in Shunpo. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Kidō Master: Yuujo has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 80, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. Immense Spiritual Power: Yuujo possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is blue. Enhanced Strength: Yuujo possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Yuujo is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Yuna is a very beautiful young woman, even earning the epithet "the Beauty of Soul Society". She is well-known for her piercing blue eyes and long light brown hair. She is fairly tall, very slender, and has tan skin. *'Hair:' Yuna has long light brown hair. She normally keeps her hair in a ponytail, with a thick braid on the left side of her head. *'Wardrobe:' He wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Tsukikgae.jpg|Tsukikage TsukikageBEAST.jpg|Tsukikage (Beast form) Zanpakutō: Tsukikage ("Moonshadow") is Yuujo's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of two silver-coloured crescent moons. It has a silver guard, with bright blue hilt-wrapping and a dark blue sheath. His Zanpakutō is an Ice-type. *'Shikai:' Tsukikage's release command is "Freeze" ("Kōru"). In its Shikai form, Tsukikage forms two blades, and bracers with retractable chains wrapped around them and the handles. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Tsukikage allows Yuujo to control ice and cold. ***'Blizzard Axel:' By spinning violently with his blades, a violent blizzard forms around the opponent and rips them apart with its destructive, icy winds. ***'Wolf Shots:' *'Bankai:' Tengoku no Tsukikage ("Heavenly Moonshadow"). Upon activation, both swords will turn into ice and begin to shift into a different form. The right sword turns into a giant form of MetalGarurumon's tail, while the left sword encases Yuujo's entire left forearm and shifts into the head of MetalGarurumon (similar to Omnimon's "Garuru Cannon"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' ***'Garuru Cannon:' Yuujo freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that is fired from the cannon on his left hand. ***'Garuru Iceberg:' Yuujo creates a number of large icebergs and launches them at the enemy in a devastating barrage. ***'Bifrost:' 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kido Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Twins Category:Nobility